Gimme My Soba!
by LaDyViL
Summary: A continuation of the omake from ‘Damn Hormones’. This time, it's the Yullen couple. Pairings: Yullen, Lucky. Warnings: BL content, mpreg, mood-swings, OOCness, soba-bashing, horrible grammar.


**A/N**: Since some people asked for a continuation of the omake from 'Damn Hormones' and I've been stressed out with studies, I bring you some Yullen. Oh, and it's not in the same fic 'coz this one focuses on Yullen. Enjoy. ^__^

**Warnings**: Yullen, Lucky, mpreg, mood-swings, BL content, OOCness, soba bashing (?), horrible grammars.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own D. Gray-man. –sigh-

* * *

"Soba!"

Kanda's left eyebrow starts to twitch. As it usually does when hearing the 'S' word from the bean sprout's mouth.

"Give me MY SOBA!!"

Kanda's left eyebrow twitches again and this time, even a blind man can see how irritated he is.

"SOBA!! NOW!!"

Silence.

A glare from Kanda.

A death glare from Allen.

"Or you'll sleep on the couch for the next five months after the delivery."

One could say that Kanda's eyes almost popped out of their respective sockets at hearing those threats.

One could also say that Kanda hysterically ran out of the ward to find Jerry as though his precious Mugen is being used to chop stinky smelling fishes in an equally stinky kitchen.

* * *

Poor Jerry. Last month he woke up to a rabbit rummaging his kitchen for food. This time, he was dragged from his peaceful breakfast to make soba. And since he was making soba for Allen, let's just say he had to make enough for a whole football team worth of soba. It's not like he could say 'No' when a very VERY sharp sword wielded by a very VERY irritated Japanese man was at the ready to slash his fragile neck if he so much as even thought of stopping his hands and delaying the ever important soba for said man's pregnant lover.

Since that's all over, now for some delicious breakfast, the most important meal of the day.

The door swings open and in comes a finder bearing a paper which no doubt contains a list of orders.

"Afternoon, Jerry! Give me lunch Set A please. Supervisor asked for 20 sets of Set C for the scientists to be delivered and some….." The list went on and on and on…

And the breakfast is left and forgotten by all except the one who's supposed to eat it, looking at the cuisine with obvious longing.

* * *

Kanda wheels in the trays of soba he 'asked' Jerry to make. As he swings the door open, he notices the redheaded exorcist and his Noah lover standing beside his bean sprout's bed. He also notices some boxes littering on the floor and he bet they used to contain cakes.

"What took you so long, Yuu? I missed you." Allen pouts cutely. Kanda almost melts into a puddle of suspicious liquid. Allen's eyes focus on the soba and his face turns a little green. "Urmm, I don't think I can eat soba anymore."

The ever annoying twitch of his left eyebrow started again. He really needs to kill something soon or else he'll go insane.

His bean sprout stuffs another slice of cake into his mouth. "Lavi and Tyki gave me some cakes and I think I'm craving for some sweets now." He turns on the full power of his puppy-dog eyes on Kanda. No one could ever say 'No' to those eyes. Ever.

Kanda sighs and wheels the trays out of the room. As he walks to the kitchen, he hears his name and he turns around to find Lavi and Tyki walking towards him.

"Allen said he wants to eat soba now, so you might want to take those back to the ward."

Kanda had never thought he'd say this in his lifetime but, "I HATE SOBA!!!"

**

* * *

OMAKES**

Kanda and Tyki have been resting in the waiting lounge for almost an hour as their respective lovers are having their monthly check-ups.

Kanda heaves out a long sigh. Tyki raises his eyebrows at that.

"Hey, you okay?" Tyki asks. It won't do any good if the swordsman has a problem since his bunny will most likely be depress seeing his best friend having problems.

Normally, the Japanese would just ignore the Noah, but obviously the stress has been taking its toll on him. "His mood swings. They're worst than Lenalee on PMS."

Tyki chuckles. "I know what you mean."

"Then how do you cope with them?"

Tyki ponders for a while. "I don't, but it's worth it."

Kanda raises an eyebrow at that.

Tyki smirks while eyeing Kanda from the corner of his eyes. "The sex is definitely worth it."

Kanda's eyes show his shock before he smirks too.

**

* * *

And the fangirls are admitted to the hospital due to loss of blood caused from extreme nose bleeding at the sight of two sexy men smirking.**

**You could review the fic while you are wheeled in to the hospital if you want. ^__^**


End file.
